


chase

by tbzanon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Unbeta-ed, chase ver of jujae and theyre killers, i made this at midnight, jujae, juyeon chile, undercover killers jujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzanon/pseuds/tbzanon
Summary: juyeon sits there, watching beauty and lies captivates the whole world.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 36





	chase

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at midnight and finished at 00:47 so if u see error, no u didnt. 
> 
> lets be moots on twt if u want; @insunwoonity

sitting on the soft couch on the corner of the club, juyeon sees a lot of light. neon lights. it hurts his eyes so he has to squint them while holding his martini on his calloused hands.

people on the dance floor at the center stage are wilding, almost fucking their life out there. some are making out, some are just talking and some are dancing on a whirl. however, he's not here to do stuffs like that too. he's sitting on the corner of this high end bar with the most ravishing person beside him to give a little lesson for whoever they're meeting tonight. 

just his job.

"may you please sit properly, sire?" as he observes how he was sitted, he noticed that he's leaning on the back pillow while his arms rested atop behind the latter. he did not even looked at him when he politely said that, just looking straightly to where juyeon can't define where, almost sounding like a mock. 

he lips curls up, "as you please, gorgeous."

time is ticking as his very own patience. but he can't really complain, can he? this is his job. waiting isn't really his forte and he hates it. so damn much. and besides he's not the only one who keeps peeking trough his watch every one minute. 

if his patience is as tiny as a kitten, maybe to jaehyun is much more littler than that. he remember his secretary cancelling a meeting because a member of the board was late for two minutes. he didn't complain again. lucky jaehyun he has juyeon wrapped on his fingers. 

he hates tardy people, he guesses.

"mr. lee, we can just postpone if you can't wait anymore, you know." he offers. silently wanting to go home to be cuddled on his soft bed now. god, how he wants to rest.

"this job should be done tonight. just remind of yourself that we getting rid of another bad people." jaehyun looks at him, making him stare longer to the other's already crimson lips because of the alcohol and he might be doing a lot of self control now.

"actually, no, i wanna go home-"

"shut the fuck up, sir, they're here, just do me hard as a reward for your patience." said the brunette.

"square deal, greatly fine." he simpers.

juyeon looks around just to see an old man, maybe on his 60s walking to them, smiling very welcoming with his men on his back. very much clever. 

oh how they love clever people. 

"good evening, sire." the hand jaehyun laid in front of the man has rest for about a second before the other accepted it. gaze lingering not normally that thick for a big person to look at his secretary. juyeon smirks.

"good evening..?" said the old man but juyeon sit still, watching him get captivated with jaehyun's witchery.

"lee, sire. lee jaehyun." the brunette smiles more dazzlingly and that's enough for the old man to lose all his shit. that beam never really takes him down. it works everytime.

"lee jaehyun.. good thing you said your name, i was about to think your name's beautiful." a tiny chuckle got spat out of juyeon's mouth. that was just so vintage. does that old prickly man thinks that's how people flirt on 21st century? funny. 

juyeon saw how the brunette acted like he was sheepish from the words. he eventually smirks on his inner self. he's really thankful and guilty of jaehyun for mostly doing all the work but still he's the one who'll get the credits for it. so seeing him like this, makes him adore and thank the latter more. 

he'll never get out from being wrapped.

"mr. lee, good evening but, aren't you the one who should greet me first?" what an asshole, juyeon thinks. a demanding old man. who the fuck is he to be greeted by him? just a mere mud.

"sorry for that, mr. kim. i actually got my feet hurt earlier, so pardon my mannerless behavior." all of that are bull, actually. his feet- whole body are functioning greatly than the most healthy man in the world. he's just too lazy to stand.

the old man nods, smiling slyly. "if that is then."

words will only come out of his mouth if it's needed and the rest were done by jaehyun. he keeps talking about the offer the other board member had offered him when it was all part of the plan. oldie thought he's relevant. what a joke. 

when this task was handed to him, he kinds of ready immediately. not having any time to wait for this man to molest and buy kids anymore and sell them when he's already used to them. if this man ain't still get by st. peter, then they'll do the job.

maybe angels are on the parking lot now waiting for this man.

after some time, his bunch of men came to them with their drinks. juyeon wonders why are they the one who's serving drinks when this is a private bar. obviously, all the staffs will do the task for them to make sure there's nothing suspicious. kinda fishy.

jaehyun and oldie keeps talking while he answers all the things he needed to. juyeon peeks at his beverage, contemplating if he'd drink it too because he just drank a whole martini. lucky he has a high tolerance on this kind of liquids. 

he was listening to the whole conversation, focusing on every detail as he should, realizing that he should help even a bit when he feels a skin near his crotch. juyeon thought for a little that maybe jaehyun wants to play a bit of dirty game when he saw him still talking casually with the old an with his hand near his groin. he smirks. 

however, when he felt jaehyun's hands move, slowly exchanging their drinks while conversating to their target. maybe he thought wrong. 

disappointed. he's ready now actually.

jaehyun succesfully changed their drinks which juyeon think was greatly unnoticed by the man. those stares that will almost tear his secretary's clothes are still there, it actually didn't fo away, making him want to throw a puch right on his face. truly a horny old prickly bastard.

"well, great negotiating with you two, mr. lee. if it's appropriate, do you still have any time? i kind of want to talk." said the man.

"about what, sire?" jaehyun holds the drink near from him, giving the man an eye contact.

"just.. about stuffs. like uh.. us. do you perhaps dating anyone right now, mr. lee?"

juyeon felt the gaze jaehyun had give him, making him pull up the side of his lips again. "right now? i'm not interested, sir. i'm still working hard." 

the smile the old man had show was enough for jaehyun to utterly feel disgust rushing through his body. that's gross. he really thinking jaehyun's gotta agree to be fucked by this? yikes.

he pretends to look at his drinks and smirk at his inner self. "oh, is this a white wine? thank you for your kindness, sir, but i'm allergic to white wine."

alarm had show through the old man's face, "oh i'm sorry about that. what do you want, then? anything?" said the man.

"my favorite alcohol is the one you're holding, can we exchange?" the way juyeon saw how the oldie licks his lips before agreeing to what jaehyun offered makes him wanna tear the man apart out of disgust. can't really control having his dick out to his pants, huh. 

psychology actually says that people do what the people they're attarted to are doing and so jaehyun did. seductively using his dark deep eyes to the old man while staring into the depths of his soul. 

does that man even have soul. it's nothing. 

he started to drink the now tequila on his glass when the old man did the same. he smirks, but now, prouldy showing it off. it takes time to work.

"i'm sorry for the inconvenience, mr. kim but i forgot that we still have an appointment with mr. lee's monthly check-up." the man's eyes widen, standing up too like what he just did. what a copycat.

"check-up? at this hour?" said the man.

"yes, this is the only time where mr. lee is free so we need to come there asap or we'll have the doctor go home as of now." 

juyeon wants to laugh his ass out. doctor. that's so lame, what the actual hell. who the fuck gets check-ups at 12 in the midnight? and it will more likely to be more stupid if this man will believe.

"oh, i'm so sorry to hear that. but, we can still talk right?" god, how whipped this oldie is to his man? he's not even like this when he first met jaehyun.

"of course! we'll eventually see each other, mr. kim." _see each other in hell, someday._

they politely bid goodbye to the man and as they walk in the isle, hands on the brunette's waist. juyeon thinks he needs to claim what his sometimes because people are easily captivated by his property. after some minute of walking, he can now hear how the old man from the room where they just got out scream his lungs out. he smirks for the nth time.

the thing that is also satisfying about this work is, the delight you'd feel when you had your work done and success. he would forever love that feeling. at least he got rid of another bad person here in earth. well, his mother thought him that bad people should vanish so he's just doing heaven's job. people shoud be thankful.

when jaehyun got from this kind of work, juyeon thought he would be surprise and will deny the offer he's offering. but what shock him the most was how the other learn all the things and agreed to this easily. 

jaehyun's family were killed by a group of men they don't know and cops ignored all of it because they don't have any money. any fucking money. why would they need to pay for justice? it doesn't make any sense. so him, doing all of this, will just serve like a revenge and help. it satisfies him. just like how juyeon do. 

for juyeon, the reason why he did this is his mother. that's right. it started when he knew that his father's the one who ended his own wife's life. the mother of his kid. the one who he promised eternity to. so what he did is just left on people's imagination. 

"forgot about the check-up? what was that?" said juyeon.

"shut up, i can't think of anything, okay?" jaehyun rolled his eyes to him, making him chuckle out of amusement. 

"what did they put on the drink?"

"botulinum, it's a poison, your nervous system fails and you'd die with guns shooting your inner and outer body." 

juyeon hold jaehyun's waist closer to him, eventually kissing his temples, "thanks, gorgeous. good thing, i don't wanna die yet, i still didn't get my price." jaehyun just chuckles, making himself more comfortable to the other's heat. 

when they reached the car, no one spoke. just them leaning on each other seats letting themselves be eaten by tiredness. 

"babe?" said juyeon.

"what?"

"i think you lied earlier too except that check-up thingy." voice hoarse while looking at the car's ceiling, smiling to what they just succeeded.

"bloody hell, okay, spill." 

"you're dating me."

**Author's Note:**

> if you came until here, congrats uve been slapped how u dont have relationship like jujae again,, if u wanna be moots, my twt's @ye0neu (this is a new acc)


End file.
